


TLotM 2 - The Lady Likes Italian

by Alley_Cat



Series: The Lady of The Mansion [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Cat/pseuds/Alley_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to TLotM 1 – The Devil and his Maiden, can also be read on its own. Having grown bored, Jasper and Isabella take a trip to Italy to pay a visit to the Volturi and have some fun. The brothers are less than happy about the interruption, and Jane's about to go ballistic. Also, how did the Vatican earn a new ghost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLotM 2 - The Lady Likes Italian

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original plot is the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Editing team: I.T.P, Simaril.
> 
> Remember I promised you more of the Jasper/Bella goodness? Well, here it is. I wasn't planning on doing a sequel to "The Devil and his Maiden", but someone *cough*Alice*cough* kept asking, so for her birthday (which was in August), I wrote this little OS. Since I got the chance to see her just before her birthday, at the UK meetup, she got an actual , printed copy of this story. Now it's up for all of you to enjoy as well.

_**The Lady of the Mansion – Part Two** _

_aka_

_**The Lady Likes Italian** _

The tales about the Devil and his dark Lady continued to spread, gaining more details and fantastic twists as time passed, yet the heroes of those tales, Jasper and Isabella, grew somewhat bored with the surrounding area and folk.

Sensing the emotion echoed in his mate, Jasper wrapped his arms around his kitten and suggested a change of venue for their next hunt.

"Italy?" Isabella raised a brow. "I was only joking about Italian takeout, you know. I don't think that they taste that much better."

"I know." He chuckled, nuzzling into her neck. "I'm sure the Italians taste much the same as the folks here, but I was thinking about a different kind of hunt."

Leaning her head to the side to let him nibble on her shoulder, she didn't bother to hold in the purr that rose inside her and waited for him to continue, her interest piqued.

"How about we rattle the cage of those stuffy brothers?"

Contrary to what one would expect, the prospect of annoying the most powerful coven in the vampire world did not bring fear to Isabella's un-beating heart. She was thrilled. "You want to take on the Volturi?"

"Nah..." He kissed her behind her ear, smiling when she gave out a small growl. "I just like to piss them off every now and again."

"Good. It's settled then. Now fuck me."

He smirked at his mate's blunt request and hitched her up against the wall of their mansion. "With pleasure."

She moaned when his mouth latched onto her neck.

Not bothering with undressing her, he simply slid her thong to the side and filled her with one thrust.

"Yes, Jasper!"

He felt desire rising inside her as he began thrusting into her. He loved being surrounded by her emotions, feeling her ecstasy echoing his own. Leaning to her neck again, he began nibbling on the mark he had left there when he first mated with her.

She threw her head back, not minding the damage to the stone wall behind her. It was getting too good too fast. She could feel her body begin to pulsate around him and knew that her release was almost there.

"Let go, kitten," he murmured.

She screamed, a cry of pleasure intermixed with pain, when his teeth sank into her neck, sending her world tumbling.

o.O.o

Isabella found herself fighting the desire to giggle as they made their way through the underground tunnels of the city of Volterra. She had never been there before, never had the need to, but as they passed through one turn after another, she memorized the way. She suspected that it would not be the last time Jasper felt like playing with the brothers, and she knew that she would be joining him on every such future occasion.

"Do I want to know how you are so familiar with these?" she asked in a whisper as they passed yet another curve.

"It's not as colorful as what you're imagining." He smiled at the spike of jealousy he felt from her. "Back when I was in the south, this kind of knowledge was very useful."

"Why would you want to know how to get inside the Volturi castle?"

"Once you know the way in, you know the way out." He made another turn. "We're getting close."

She hushed and stretched her shield around them, feeling for the presence of others of her kind. She found several. They were moving around above her. Her senses were telling her that there was very little distance between them. The walls of the labyrinth must be much thicker than she had initially thought, she noted as she strained to hear the vampires above her but could pick up nothing.

A few minutes later, Jasper slid a hidden panel, and Isabella was slightly shocked when she found herself in the infamous throne room—the fact that she'd never been inside the Volturi castle before did not mean she hadn't heard stories about this room.

"Who exactly  _was_  your source?"

Jasper smiled smugly and plumped down on the middle chair out of the three.

Catching the expression on his face, she flashed to straddle him on top of the large throne. When he tried to kiss her, she evaded his mouth, her eyes peering into his.

Feeling his temper about to flare, he gave her a small bite on her neck. "There's no need to be jealous, kitten." He soothed her skin with his tongue and enjoyed feeling the desire spark again. "I caught one of the guards spying on the camp one day. Tortured the idiot till he gave me everything I wanted to hear and burned him when I was done. Told ya it wasn't very colorful."

Placated somewhat, she accepted his kiss this time, both enjoying the swirl of emotions between them.

"We will definitely be continuing this later."

Isabella took pride that his voice was husky as he tore himself from her. "Yeah, I can hear them approaching as well." She turned, leaning on the armrest of the throne and throwing her legs over the other.

The doors flew open to reveal two furious vampires—one with black hair, the other with bleached blond—followed by a score of vampires.

"Tell me, fool, why I should let you live another millisecond?" the bleached blond vampire demanded at the same time as the black-haired vampire roared, "Jane!"

Jasper watched with fascination as Jane, a small-statured female vampire, rushed in front of whom he assumed to be one of the three brothers and locked her eyes with his.

"Would that be one half of the witch twins?" Isabella asked Jasper, seemingly completely unfazed by what was going on around them.

Jasper nodded.

"Which one: the male, or the female half?"

Jane's cry of fury preceded her being smashed across the room by Isabella's physical shield.

"She hurt my ears." Isabella shrugged, making Jasper laugh.

Jasper turned to the trio standing before him, which were surrounded by alert guards who kept trying to push against the invisible barrier of his mate's shield. "As much as I'd enjoy destroying each and every member of your so-called guard, I doubt you'd like it very much."

"Who the hell are you?" the blond-haired vampire demanded furiously.

"Caius, is it?" Jasper kept his tone even, on the verge of bored, and enjoyed sensing the anger rising in the other vampire. "I believe the vampire I torched several decades ago was your personal guard."

"You killed Kiril?"

The furious question came from behind the trio.

"Was that his name? I didn't bother remembering it."

"You bastard!"

"Now, now." Jasper straightened in the throne. "No need to get my momma involved. We don't want to cause a lot of trouble, do we?"

Isabella giggled.

"Well, maybe a little trouble," he amended.

"What are you doing just standing there? Dispose of them!" Caius demanded of the guard.

"Master, we can't," one guard replied. "Something isn't letting us pass."

"That would be me," Isabella said with more than a little smugness. "Can't have you spoiling our fun, can we?"

"Who are you?" The question came from the black-haired vampire in the middle, and Jasper assumed this was Aro, the leader of the Volturi coven. Aro seemed to be able to control his anger better than Caius, but Jasper could feel it bubbling inside him.

"The name's Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock."

Isabella rolled her eyes at him.

There were some hisses around the guard, and several of them took a step back.

"Throwing names like that one isn't going to save your hide, vampire!" Caius fumed.

"He has a point, Jasper," Isabella said conversationally. "You did make quite a mess of the last dumbass who tried to pull that trick."

"Oh, come on, kitten, you're not still mad at that one, are you?" He brought her face closer to him with his hand under her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"0f course not. You made up for it." She grinned.

He returned her smile. "Do you think we should give them a demonstration?"

"If you must. Try not to bring the castle down, though."

The emotional cocktail Jasper sent toward the Volturi was not very mild; he used a mixture of numbing fear with a touch of paranoia, acute anxiety, and bloodlust. He was very pleased when the Volturi guard, sans the three brothers, collapsed to the ground. He could tell that Marcus was the least affected out of the three brothers—recognizing him through the process of elimination—and that Caius was barely holding on.

"That's enough!" Aro roared. "What is the purpose of your visit here, Major?"

"Oh, just to make you squirm." Jasper's smile grew into a smirk as the anger inside Aro turned into rage.

"I don't think he's squirming yet, Jasper," Isabella noted, tilting her head to the side to examine the enraged vampire. "Maybe we should poke him?"

Caius had had enough. He grabbed the nearest guard, shaking the idiot out of his stupor, and threw him toward the unwelcome guests. "Attack them, you fools!" he commanded. "If you don't, I will personally make sure that you watch your insides burn."

"Ooh, burning insides. Now that's an interesting idea," Jasper noted as the guard thrown at them simply bounced back after encountering Isabella's shield.

"I like leaving their heads on spikes," she replied. "As long as you keep their heads, I don't mind burning their insides."

Lowering her shield for a moment to let one of the guards pass, she grabbed the somewhat stunned vampire by his neck. Jasper continued to pump the cocktail of emotions into the guard to make sure he remained subdued.

"I like his hair. Can we keep him?"

"I think his face is too pretty to grace the spikes outside the mansion. He won't even scare the scarecrows away."

"If you say so." Quickly decapitating the guard, Isabella threw the head at the brothers, laughing when they jumped back to avoid being hit.

She leaned over to Jasper and took his mouth, making sure to squirm a little on his lap.

"Kitten..."

Smiling against his lips when he growled at her, she murmured, "Let's get out of here. I want your cock inside me."

"If you think you're going to walk out of here in one piece, you're wrong," Aro said through clenched teeth.

"Do you really think you have any say in the matter?" Isabella jumped off Jasper's lap and smirked at the old vampire. Calmly, she walked with Jasper down the three steps that separated the thrones from the room. Her shield forcefully pushed everyone away, those stupid enough to try attack them simply bounced off it.

"You really do need to step up your security," Jasper commented as she opened the door for them. "You can never know who might just waltz in here."

Isabella could not stop laughing for a long while after they'd left the castle.

o.O.o

"Do you think that they'll come after us?" Isabella wondered as they were leaving Volterra behind them. Her tone was somewhere between amused and hopeful.

"I don't know." Jasper shrugged. "If they're dumb enough to try, we'll just have to make sure that our next visit isn't as friendly."

"Oh, I do hope they'll be dumb enough. The expression on Aro's face was just priceless." She gave a small moan, closing her eyes as she recalled the scene.

Jasper slammed her into the nearest tree, a growl forming in his chest. "I prefer the expression on your face when I fuck you."

Isabella grinned and jumped to wrap herself around him, her arms coming around his neck and her ankles locking behind his back. "I am kind of partial to your facial expression when you fuck me, too."

He smiled and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. He loved seeing her in her element, using her shield and kicking ass. There was nothing that could turn him on more than watching how powerful his mate was—perhaps other than her doing so while she was naked.

She purred at his touch, his large hands kneading her flesh as he began rocking into her, rubbing her against him. She loved it when she could bring him to such a state of arousal that he just had to have her, regardless of where they were at that moment.

Jasper moved to kiss and nibble on her neck, his growl turning into a purr as his lips caressed the bite mark there. He knew what she was doing to him, could feel the lust and mischief emanating from her, and he was ready for a little teasing of his own. Biting down on her neck—gently enough so that he would not break the skin—he sent his own lust back at her.

Isabella cried out, arching away from the tree and pushing her breasts into his chest. Her thoughts clouded, and she barely registered the breaking sounds coming from the tree she had been leaning against.

He chuckled, lifting his head to watch her face as he pressed her harder against his body. Her lips were parted, her eyes focused on him, and her body continued to move.

"Should we take this to a more private place?" he suggested after noticing their surroundings.

"They're already dead," she replied and leaned down to give him a bite of her own on his neck. "They wouldn't care."

He flashed them to the stone wall of the old church, pressing her against it. They might cause it some damage, he thought, but it had less of a chance of collapsing and ruining their fun halfway in.

"You're one sick vampire, kitten." He moaned when she reached between them to squeeze his crotch.

"And you love me that way."

"Most definitely." He tore the shirt off her and hissed when he saw the black lace of the bra. "If I knew what you were wearing underneath your clothes, I wouldn't have waited so long to take you."

"I  _knew_  what was underneath  _your_  clothes." She groaned when his fingers pushed the lace down and his lips wrapped round her nipple. "It was much harder for me to hold back."

He bit down on her breast, causing her to hiss, and bucked into her. "I do believe it's much harder for me."

"What's with the cheese?" She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head away from her breasts before he could bite her again.

"Just keeping you on your toes." Instead of lowering her down so she could take off her pants, he tore them down the middle seam. Pushing her matching black lace panties, he thrust two fingers inside her. "And on my fingers." He smirked.

"I'd rather have your cock inside me." She moaned when his fingers curled inside her and moved to take his mouth again. She loved kissing him, loved how wild and passionate it could be. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, massaging it with her own, and let him swallow her cries of pleasure as his fingers continued to move in and out of her.

Her nimble fingers unzipped his pants in an instant, and he found himself groaning when her small hand wrapped around him. She began to pump him, matching the rhythm of her hand to that of his fingers. Slow and torturous.

"Witch," he hissed, his eyes almost completely black.

"You're the one who's fucking me in the middle of a graveyard." She leaned over and took his earlobe between her teeth. "Not afraid of the elves and faeries taking your soul?"

"Never had one to begin with." He pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his cock, causing her body to jerk against the wall. Pebbles and dust rained down on them, but they didn't care.

She arched to meet his every movement, her fingers digging into his forearms, and more debris fell around them. The only light came from the crescent-shaped moon hanging low in the sky.

The narrow rays fell on her breasts, and Jasper's lips followed the path they created across her. She growled and pushed, demanding more.

"Harder!" she cried out as she tightened her grip on his body, clenching those inner muscles in the most delicious way.

He threw his head back and roared. His movements became too quick for human eyes to see. Hard, fast, and deep, he gave her everything.

A lesser vampire would have cowered under the onyx glare and the physical onslaught on her body, but not Isabella. She could take him, and she could do it while meeting his eyes with a matching onyx stare and his movements with equal power.

She threw her shield around them, and he let go of his gift.

The sounds coming from them were no longer human-like. They were animalistic, raw. Growls and purrs and groans mixed with the sound of crashing stones. If the inhabitants of the graves around them were capable of doing so, they would have risen from the noise—and probably joined in what would have become a great orgy, seeing as Jasper's gift was in full effect.

Isabella felt the pleasure course through her body many times over, and she could feel him coming with her. Nothing matched a vampire's stamina, though, and as soon as one climax was behind them, they were already heading for another one.

After several hours, though, as dawn was rising behind them, Isabella decided that it was time for a change of position and threw Jasper off. She took him by surprise, causing him to land on his back.

He growled at her, none too happy at the action, and sprung up.

She smirked, crouching in defense, her eyes gleaming.

He raised a brow and matched her posture. This was a game they had played before, and he just loved to hunt her down and show her who the alpha in their relationship was. He might have let her lead every once in a while, but the leash was only as long as he allowed it to be.

She feigned breaking to the right and attacked his left, but he saw her intentions, felt the shift in her emotions, and was able to avoid her with ease. He grabbed her arm, intending for her to overshoot him and for him to overpower her. Taking her from behind while his body pressed her to the forest ground, preventing her from moving was bound to be very pleasant.

He didn't take into consideration that she knew him very well.

Isabella let him grab her arm, but instead of letting him throw her and pin her to the ground, she completed the circle and tackled him, swiping his feet from beneath him with a kick. She landed in a straddle, her quick reflexes allowing her to align herself in just the right angle for her to impale herself on him.

She leaned back on her hands and began swaying her hips in circular motions, her eyes following his face as it contorted with pleasure.

"Yes, Isabella." He growled when she changed pace and slammed down on him. "I love being inside this tight body of yours. I love it when you ride me, kitten."

"I love to feel you"—she slammed down again, and they both hissed—"filling me."

"Yes." He brought his hands to her waist and began pressing her harder against him. "Harder, Isabella."

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. The change of angle made her moan with pleasure. "Like that, my Jasper?"

He thrust upward. "Harder, kitten. You should know by now how I like you to ride me."

"I know my Jasper well," she whispered against his ear before taking to licking and kissing his neck. Her hips moved more quickly now, her body slamming down on his as he thrust up. She felt the climax building and as the first contraction took over, she sensed Jasper raising his head and his teeth sinking in her neck.

Her mouth fell in a silent cry of pleasure as she gave herself in. Only part of her mind was able to take notice of Jasper stilling beneath her as he let his own release take over.

Jasper pumped the euphoric and blissful emotions back into his mate, distracting her as he changed their position.

A moment later, as he pulled back his gift, Isabella found herself with her hands holding onto an old tombstone.

"Keep your grip light," he told her in a stern, commanding voice. "We don't want to break it and bring those faeries' wrath upon us."

That commanding tone was her undoing.

"Spread your legs for me, kitten. Uh-uh, I didn't say you could touch yourself." He slapped her hand away, smirking when she let out a small growl of protest. He held himself in his hand and allowed her to feel just the tip of his cock as he brushed it against her skin. He was teasing her, allowing her to feel him but never letting her impale herself on him.

"Jasper..." The growl that followed was a warning. She was fast approaching the end of her patience.

"Yes?"

"Don't play innocent with me." Her head snapped back, and she glared at him. "Fuck me! Now!"

"So impatient." He leaned closer, rubbing himself between the cheeks of her ass. He slowly slid three fingers inside her and enjoyed the long moan that she let out.

"Jasper!" she screamed when those fingers disappeared. Her hand curled around the tombstone.

"Isabella..."

It was a warning, and she immediately loosened her hold. "Please, I can't take it anymore."

"Patience will never be one of your virtues, will it?" He laughed when his teasing question earned him another growl. "I'll give you want you want, kitten. You know me well enough. I'll never leave you unsatisfied."

"You bette—oh!"

He penetrated her before she could complete her threat and paused to take in the pleasure of being sheathed inside her. Wrapping one hand in her long hair, he pulled her head back to give him access to her neck.

Isabella whimpered when he did nothing but kiss her, keeping his body perfectly still inside her. "Jasper." This time the name was nothing more than a breath, a plea.

He began to move, slowly sliding in and out of her gentle heat. "I can never resist you when you beg me, kitten."

She smiled and closed her eyes, her attention focusing completely on his body moving with hers. It felt so good each and every time, and she knew that even a thousand years from now, she would still not have had enough of him.

Jasper straightened, his hand coming to rest on her waist to guide her motions in the rhythm of his thrusts. He licked one finger and pressed it against her rectum, slowly slipping it in. He'd taken her from behind countless time, but he knew that even with her much higher pain tolerance, she would forever be tight there. He loved that. Feeling her contracting on both his cock and his fingers—he added a second one a moment after the first—was as close to heaven as he cared to reach.

"Yes, Jasper, Yes."

She was addicted to him, his touch, his scent, his body, and she couldn't have been happier. As she gave herself over to the powerful climax only he was ever able to elicit from her, she felt herself smile. He was one hell of a devil.

Jasper submerged himself in her emotions and didn't even hear the roar of release that came from his chest. Her emotions were always so powerful that he believed he could come just from feeling her climax. He had never tested it, and a fleeting thought crossed his mind that he ought to run such an experiment some time. For now, he was completely blissed out, as Isabella would have put it.

It took Jasper and Isabella a few more minutes before they were able to gather themselves and get dressed. Isabella had to use Jasper's shirt to cover herself since none of her clothes survived, leaving Jasper bare-chested and very appetizing.

"If we start again, I don't think the graveyard would survive," Jasper warned, sensing her rising lust.

She tried for a pout and earned an eye roll from him. "Fine. Just remember that you promised to show me your favorite places in Rome."

"I remember." He smiled, his eyes darkening a shade or two. "I think I would love to take you in the underground tunnels surrounding the Vatican. They would be talking about the moaning ghosts of Rome for years to come."

"Moaning ghosts?" She raised a brow.

"You're pretty loud, kitten."

"I wasn't the one scaring away all wildlife within a five-mile radius with my roars tonight, Jasper."

"I wasn't the one who nearly destroyed the church's wall."

"No?" She stepped closer, pausing when she was but a breath away from him. "I seem to remember someone fucking me so hard that everything around me crumbled. Literally."

A very satisfied, sexy smirk spread across his lips. "Well, maybe I did have something to do with that."

As the couple disappeared between the trees surrounding the old church, a new tale had begun to form, a tale of lustful spirits, a pale dark faerie, and a tall angel, who came down to earth from the land of legends. The old church would crumble long before the tales died, but the dark faerie and the bright angel were never seen again in the area.

As for the ghost of the Vatican, visitors and guards still swear that on cold, dark nights, they could hear the moans of the spirits echoing in the tunnels and hallways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> Alley Cat.


End file.
